


Memory is not my thing, neither is sleep

by Myshipnevercanon_myfandomneverpopular



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jaskier | Dandelion Being an Idiot, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, M/M, Memory Related, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, References to Depression, Sleep Deprivation, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myshipnevercanon_myfandomneverpopular/pseuds/Myshipnevercanon_myfandomneverpopular
Summary: Memory had always been Jaskier problem, sometime it is just those little thing that would pissed him off and run off in a few minutes but sometime thing get serious.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	Memory is not my thing, neither is sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I wrote this at 3am, drunk. Hope you enjoy!

Memory had always been Jaskier problem, sometime it is just those little thing that would pissed him off and run off in a few minutes but sometime thing get serious.

* * *

It wasn't this frequent in the past but as Jaskier travel with the witcher, for some reason, things get worse. The bard himself noticed that, it was just forgetting to put his lute in the case but now, some basic surviving skills.

And by saying ' surviving skills ', it's not how to defend self with knife or how to hunt for meat in the middle of the forest, it's forgetting that he have to eat, drink and sleep to survive as a human.

  
  
  


There was once that geralt left him alone in the inn as the witcher went to hunt griffins that were disturbing that villagers and, as he always does, the witcher did take his time to travel, it took up almost a week.

  
  
  
  


For some reason while Geralt was away, artistic matters just run through the bard like a dam of thoughts in his palace of mind had been broken. He was writing, composing, singing, doing something all the whole week.

Okay, that sounded like a normal thing for a bard to do, right, they write and sing and do their thing all the time, well, actually, no. Jaskier went for the whole week without sleeping, the most he had was short naps that last no longer than 15 minutes. 

When Geralt returned, he was not very pleased with what waiting for him there.

* * *

  
  
  


Jaskier was completely restless, his face looked like shit with eye sacks deeper than the abyss to hell, the bard normal clean-shaved face was filled with growing bread. 

The witcher was stuck in the mild emotion of furious tainted with something else he was not very familiar with, he, himself didn't even know why inside his torso crumble with rage the way it did.

Geralt, also, didn't know the exact why he picked up the bard by his collar and dumped him into bathtub, even if he could just let the bard be and get the rest he deserved after a long trip of mission.

Still, he shoved the bard down the bathtub, clothes on. Geralt ignored Jaskier furious voice that kept shouting cursed word at him the whole time, the water was warm and rinsed with oil but the bard didn't look very pleased being dump in water. Eventually he let the bard by himself.

He tossed a set of clothes inside the bathroom before he waited the bard outside. Jaskier left the bath after long period of time with new clothe, face shaved, still looked tired but a lot more fresh than before.

"What's the point of that?" Jaskier asked with his arms crossed, side rested on the door frame. His mouth pouted slightly, he looked pissed. 

Geralt did not answer but he stood up took a towel and walked in the bathroom. "Hmmm." was the only noise he let out.

"Don't 'hmm' me, Geralt!" Jaskier yelped as he followed the witcher back to where the tub was and grabbed the man by his shoulder. "You can't just toss me into bathtub and say nothing like this!"

Silence fell between them before Geralt sighed heavy, "When was the last time you sleep?", the witcher asked with his low, growl-like voice.

Jaskier did settle a bit before he came to the state of shock as he realized he hadn't sleep for almost 9 days.

"The day I left?" Geralt mumbled in asking and sighed more heavy breath out as he watched the bard nod up-down.

"Well, I mean, I was busy working, you know? I kinda forgot about resting." Jaskier felt the need to defend himself after he saw the witcher reaction to his nod. 

Geralt pinched the bridge between his brows to, hopefully, release some stress the bard was putting on him. "Jaskier, you are human, you weren't made to 'forget' about sleep."

"Yeah but I really did! I was busy, I told you." Jaskier raised his voice a bit, he felt annoyed at how easy annoyed he was being, the lack of sleep does have side effect on his emotional control. "It don't really matter anyway, who care if I don't sleep? It's not that much of a deal, I won't die from just not sleeping."

"You are more of a fragile thing that you think."

"Oh, yeah, because I'm human and I forget shit, it mean I am fragile?" Jaskier kind of know he was being unreasonable but emotion did take control of him.

"Jaskier," The bard was moved slightly on how Geralt groaned his name. " do you realise how many time you forgot to eat and drink to the point that you almost fainted mid-air?" 

It settled the bard, again, when he think of how many time it actually happen. He had been aware of how it happen but not much focus was on the frequent. This time, he is speechless, very rare for a bard like him.

"Rest, we still have this night to." Geralt said as he started to stripped out his clothe. Then Jaskier left, leaving the witcher to wash his body.

Geralt knotted his brow together when he saw Jaskier still awake, holding a dozen of paper in his hand after he opened that door of their room.

Jaskier looked like he was aware at the witcher mood, not pleased so he interrupted before Geralt could said anything. "Hey, don't make that face, I was going to sleep after finished arranging these paper and I am already done!"

The bard slid the pile of paper across the room and laid his body on the floor, "See, I am sleeping now.", he continued with his eyes closed before he fake yawned.

Geralt looked at the bard after he throw his stuff on the table at the side of their room, even it was not the best room he had stayed but it was warm. The bed suited the size of the room, perfect fit for one man. 

Geralt know he will regret it in the morning, he sighed again. "Get up.", he told the bard on his feet.

"I thought you said you wanted me to sleep?" Jaskier mumbled with one eye peeked open. 

"Get in the bed."

"Yes?"

"Jaskier, I am tired enough, stop playing and get on the bed already." Geralt said as he walked around the room to put out any source of light in their room except the fireplace.

“And you? This bed can’t carry 2 grown men at the same time, you see?” Jaskier asked the witcher even if he already moved to sat on the bed.

“So, you don’t want the bed?”

“Yes, i do, thank you very much.” Jaskier cut the witcher quickly as he laid on the bed, taking the sheet over his body.

Geralt sighed as he took Jaskier previous place, the floor by the side of the bed before he closed his eyes. 

While he was falling asleep, he heard soft snoring from the bard on the bed beside him. The witcher smirked and before the night take over his consciousness he just softly groaned like how he always,

"Hmmm"

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The concept of Jaskier forgetting things just stuck with me for a while it just suit his character so well, I might make more of him just forgetting shit because why not. Also, I am not a native English speaker, feel free to correct my mistake, I appreciate it a lot!


End file.
